Crimson Key
by Cowardly-fangirl
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Her hot breath ticked his face and dulled his senses with ecstasy. She smelt of basil and something enchantingly sweet- a fragrance so enticing that the sharp ache in his slit cheek was unfelt. (ItalyXFem!Italy - I wanted to practice writing romance)


When they were idealistic, naïve and small; they were cursed.  
One child per family, regardless of social class, was bestowed with a morbidly compulsory opportunity. At the age of fifteen, each chosen child would experience eviction from their family home- taken to the cruel world of competition. Forced to leave behind their family, they would be integrated into a new world created by the sick needs of the powerful. Assigned a partner anonymously, they were given a simple ultimatum: Kill their new companion or die.

His name was Feliciano and he loved to paint. His interests weren't limited to art but to singing, bribery and bartering. He was a cheerful yet physically weak nineteen year old who lived in the company of his grandfather and two siblings- A child who was unluckily chosen.

Her name was Alice and she loved to spar. She lived in her daydreams, longing for a handsome prince- a prince who would fight beside her, not for her. She was addicted to a romance she did not have and grew into a strong, headstrong nineteen year old. She lived with her grandmother and her sisters – She was a child who was unluckily chosen.

They each received a letter. It was horrifyingly professional: sealed with red wax and signed neatly. The letter was printed uniformly and smelt faintly mechanic. Two hands trembled as two children opened their envelopes, family beckoning near.

Two lives were crushed-two families tore apart as the news was printed as clear as day.

_ May the games begin._

* * *

He loved her.

No, it was no love. It was poisonous, toxic and detrimental.

It all began with a key and lipstick: Deceptive, delectable red lipstick. The dim lighting barely illuminated the dilapidated sidewalk for dusk was obstructed by heavy, ominous clouds. He was careful and cautious, determined to remain undetected. The chilling autumn wind seemed to blow right through his frame and to his bones, dwelling in placed he hadn't known he had. Feliciano felt heaviness weigh in his belly and ice course through his veins as he neared the tattered apartment block. In no way was it particularly interesting. It was comprised of old bricks and ebony timber which was chipped, revealing aged wood. Cheap cars lined the sidewalk, appearing as battered as its owners. The complex was eerily silent, he realized, as the staircase rattled and squeaked below his weight. The faint scent of burning rubber and iron seemed to plunge the complex in a shroud of silence as he paused before a worn door. Beside the entrance was the simple number 31 imprinted on a copper sign. He ran his scarred fingers through his auburn locks before placing his leather gloves on and entering the unlocked door. He entered the shabby apartment and saw _her. _Caramel locks cascaded over her shoulder and cupped her olive face. Crimson clad lips were contorted into an unfitting frown as his eyes locked onto hers.  
"Feliciano, it's been a while." Her lips twitched upward in a ghostly smile.  
"Ah, Alice! How are you?" he asked idly "What brings you here?"  
"Just business." She replied sweetly.

In an instant, a sharp surface threateningly adorned his cheek. Her hot breath ticked his face and dulled his senses with ecstasy. She smelt of basil and something enchantingly sweet- a fragrance so enticing that the sharp ache in his slit cheek was unfelt. In a swift movement, she placed her soft lips onto his chapped ones. The blade fell from his cheek, discarded by Alice as she stepped closer to Feliciano. Her fingers intertwined with his gloved hands, slipping a metallic key into his grasp.  
She was gone in an instant; the lingering warmth on his lips the lone reminder of her presence.  
All that was left was a copper key and a single, delectable lipstick mark which complemented the blood which beaded at his cheek.  
They shared no love. It was a bond- a curse- forged in hell.

* * *

They waltzed across the bloodstained chamber of deception. Her slender waist swayed as they danced through the elusive illusion of calm.  
"You were never the offensive type, Feliciano." Her voice sounded light, sweetened and coaxed out by wine "Don't tell me you've remedied your cowardice?"  
The illusion of calm shattered like a mirror, simply adding to his ill luck.  
His bloodied lips quirked into a cheerful smile as he absentmindedly toyed with the crusted blood, embedded on his fingers.  
"Alice, you were always such a beautiful woman." He sighed dreamily, naively "Remember when you tried to kill me on our first date?" His melodious chuckle filled the room. It was joined by her bubbly, intoxicated giggle.  
"Yes, I do." Her golden eyes brimmed with joy as they reminisced "That Italian restaurant was horrible, I hope you know." Her grin was marvellous, spellbinding. "Your time in America certainly injured your tastes- or, perhaps it was the poison you so kindly ingested."  
"I agree with the latter" he muttered, wryly as the memory presented itself. That evening was a blend of fragrances, beauty and lights-no, wait, those were ambulance sirens. "That kiss was breathtaking." He stated nonchalantly, a mischievous glow igniting his eyes. "Y'know, the one I received before I almost died."  
The duo sighed simultaneously and silence fell.  
Alice hesitantly edged toward Feliciano, glancing at his trembling hands.  
She knew it was wrong- that it was detrimental: that their story would never end like the fairy tales from her childhood. What did she care, though? The alcohol cooled her anxiety and dulled her thoughts.  
She advanced towards his unmoving form, extending her arm and reaching toward his trembling, terribly cold hands.  
"You're trembling, you idiot." She peered at him through her thick eyelashes, knowing well the turmoil which Feliciano felt. She took a single step forward and leaned into his frame, inhaling his scent- the fragrance she craved. Her arms gripped his pale shirt and his limp body warmed to her touch, his arms securing her body.  
"You really are a coward aren't you, Feliciano?"  
"No" he replied simply and undeniably firmly "We both are."

* * *

-End

**Author's Notes: **My friend noted that I'm limited to action and tragedies so I decided to practice romance. I feel as though this is a disjointed plot, sorry. Alice is Fem!Italy, by the way.

**Chapter/fanfic Notes: **I hope that this plot makes remote sense. I just wanted to practice genre writing. This will be a two shot (probably). Again, I really apologize for this (sighh).

**Disclaimer: **In no way do I own Hetalia or its characters.


End file.
